


Birds of a Feather

by CaitN



Category: Bones (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

As soon as the door closed behind them, Brennen pressed Booth against it, her lips covering his in a fiery kiss. "I've wanted to do that ever since dessert," she whispered, breaking off to take a breath.

"Dessert? You've been teasing me all night." Booth pushed her back to fumble with his belt buckle.

Brennen slid out of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Grabbing his shirt in the middle, she gave a mighty tug. Buttons flew around the room, pinging off the floor and the walls as she tore the starched-white material apart.

"Good thing it wasn't rented," Booth said with a smile.

Brennen grinned and maneuvered him until the backs of his knees hit the bed. With one shove, he fell over backward, and she quickly climbed on top of him.

"Remind me why we haven't done this sooner?"

"Does it matter?" She leaned down and lightly bit one of his nipples.

"Ah," he moaned. "Well, when you put it like that..."  
________________________________

The thumping and moans could have come straight from a porno. A very _loud_ porno.

"That's just wrong!" Jane exclaimed, covering her ears. "You'd think for $400 a night this hotel would have thicker walls."

Maura looked from the conference schedule she had been marking notes in. "Just ignore it."

The tastefully done Impressionism painting bounced against the wall, keeping counterpoint with the headboard next door.

"That's it!" Jane reached for her gun. "I can't take it anymore."

"What? You're going to shoot them for being two healthy adults who aren't afraid to express their attraction and affection for one another?"

"This is supposed to be a forensics conference, not a hump-like-we're-teenagers convention."

Maura's reply was forestalled by another round of amorous noises from behind the painting.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Jane scoffed. "Of Mr.& Mrs. Hot Pants? I don't think so."

"They're not married," Maura said absently, putting her notes on the bedside table. "At least neither was wearing a ring at dinner. Though that doesn't mean..."

"Maura, focus." Jane interrupted. "One of us has got to ask them to stop." At her friends glare, she amended, "Or at least tone it down. Wanna do rock-paper-scissors?"

"I have a better idea."

"We're going to shoot them?"

"Join them."

Jane was totally confused. "Huh? You want to go over there and join in?"

"Not necessarily." With a an impish smile, Maura reached under her pillow and pulled out a very realistic looking vibrator.

"You're crazy, you know that."

"Am I?" Maura flicked a switch and turned the toy on, its near-silent humming a direct contrast to the continued noises from next door.

Jane looked around nervously. She knew she should have gotten her own room. Now the hotel was probably booked solid.

"You can join me." Maura slipped off her panties and tossed them across the room. Spreading her legs, she ran the vibrator up the inside of her right thigh. "Or not."

Jane gulped. At least she wasn't thinking about their noisy neighbors anymore.


End file.
